1. Description of the Related Art
At present the Internet has become one of the most popular ways for finding a job. There are many Web sites devoted to the problem of searching for a job, such as www.monster.com, www.jobsearch.co.uk, www.jobsearch.org, www.jobbankusa.com, www.jobserve.com, www.jobpilot.net and others.
Characteristic features of these Web sites are:
a possibility to fulfill search in general only by a jobseeker;
a very poor list of categories of employments;
searching on the basis of key words;
absence of a possibility of sorting search results and absence of a possibility of various selection of data from search results,
these are mostly the national sites.
2. Problems
Analysis of patents and Web sites reveals the following main problems existing in the electronic job market.
The first problem is the absence of any classification of job positions and the absence of any classifications of specialities. A list of job positions on the basis of categories of employments does not allow creating a well-structured database of offers of employers or employees. Eventually, a search for a job on the basis of key words often gives unacceptable results.
Absence of complete structuring of the data does not allow to carry out the fast and qualitative search, a result of which completely satisfies the user.
Another problem is the absence of a possibility to conduct a sorting of search results and to conduct a selection of data from search results. Therefore, it is very difficult to find a needed result, if the large list of search results.
Another problem is the national rather than the global character of Web sites. It is impossible to get a global result on request. This is also one of impediments for the global job market.
Another problem is the absence of a developed transaction procedure within the system of the electronic job market, which includes a negotiation procedure and a procedure for concluding job contracts.
Another problem is the absence of a possibility of inserting formal data in a database for highly qualified jobseekers.
For solution of the specified problems, it is necessary to carry out structuring of the information arriving in system of an electronic job market from employers and from employees. First of all, it is necessary to structure the main data of a job market, namely: specialities of employees and their positions. For a global job market it is necessary to create the International Classification of Specialities and the International Classification of Job Positions. Besides, should be structured data including: an education, a work experience, a salary, a work place, knowledge of language etc. The system of an electronic job market should have a database with completely structured information. In the presence of the specified database, users can easily find the demanded information, and also to carry out necessary sorting and selection.